Soul High School
by CosplayFinatic
Summary: The unsuspecting students at Soul High School Discover dark secrets hidden in the shadows of their past. Modern Day. Please Read and Review. My First Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Soul High- Chapter 1- Detention.**

**Please Note-Unfortunately I do not own any of the Soul Calibur Characters Mentioned in this Fic. However, I do own the characters, Abigail and Megan. (Who aren't mentioned yet but…) Thank You.**

**Summary: **The unsuspecting students at Soul High School Discover dark secrets hidden in the shadows of their past. Modern Day.

Please Read and Review. My First Fic.

It was a humid summer day and the group of tired teenagers, trudged along through the busy streets. The young girl up front had black hair with a hint of blue, brought into view by the sunlight. She happily strolled along not affected by the rising temperatures. She, like the rest of the group, had on the green and white school summer uniform. It consisted of a green skirt and a white top with short sleeves that went just past her shoulder. The top had several pieces of green appliquéd onto it including the school logo which was two swords clashing with the initials S.H.S underneath. The group sighed as they entered the air conditioned store, they would always set off extra early so they could come and but sweets and comics. Two members of the group, Seong- Mi-Na and Hwang Seong-gyeong stood underneath the air conditioner. Hwang was wearing the boy's version of the school uniform, green pants instead of a skirt **(A/N: Obviously XD) **His hair was messy having not been bothered to spike it up as it was usually. He grabbed a bottle of water and downed it in one, he threw it in the bin and put the money on the counter. Mi-Na walked over to the manga section and began flicking through the many books that lined that side of the shelf. She had long brown hair plaited into a neat ponytail **(A/N: Does that make sense?), **Her Uniform had been modified because, unlike Talim, Mi-Na wasn't scared of what the school would say to her. Her skirt was a few inches shorter and she wore short beach shorts underneath. Her top had badges of little Panda's and cute Chibi characters no one had ever heard of except Xianghua. A background of love hearts appeared behind her as she looked at the reader and winked, fan boys around the world fainted immediately at the sight. Xianghua was at the counter arguing with the clerk, whilst Talim the young girl who was at the

front of the group held back, she was eating strawberry laces and sitting on the ice- cream counter, humming a tune, she gazed upon her friends arguing and bickering playfully like children, smiling she looked at her watch, her chin dropped "AHHHH! We have 2 minutes to get to school!!!" She said sprinting towards the door. She was followed by Yun-Seong, a boy that bore a slight resemblance to Hwang only a little more childlike, even though he and Hwang were almost the same age **(A/N: I know in the game they are really different age wise, but for this Fic they are all around 16-17)**

Then came Hwang closely followed by Killik. Killik had dark brown hair, and was one of the tallest of the group. He was closely followed by Mi-Na who was reading her manga that she had bought, she didn't notice the split in the pavement and fell flat on her face. "OW! Did no one ever think to tell me that was there!?!" She screamed picking up her manga. She then followed her friends to the school.

"Mi-Naaaaaaaaaa!" Xianghua came out with a huge pink…umbrella? Running through the streets the team made it to the school…12 minutes late.

"Were awfully sorry sir." Talim was bright red as she was speaking for the group of boys behind her in front of the whole school assembly.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again!" The teacher barked. "Because if it does…" at that precise moment Mi-Na ran through the door, she had a scratch on her face and tiny droplets of blood were dripping out if the wound. Unaware that she had stopped Xianghua ran right into Mi-Na pushing her into the boys, and tripping Talim up in the process. Xianghua sweat dropped "Ooops!" she breathed.

"That is IT! ALL of you DETENTION!" The shout was so loud the glass of water on the window sill shook.

_________________

"Is it safe?" A blonde haired girl whispered.

"Yeah." Xianghua opened the door and motioned for the girl to come in.

"You can't come in here you're meant to be in class!" Talim said crossing her arms.

"C'mon Tal-Chan! Cassie won't get into trouble." Xianghua smiled.

"She's right." Killik looked at the girls. "I mean, old Teacher Calius is teaching in Maths which means that there's no one here to look over us."

"And I told the teacher I needed to visit the nurse." Cassandra smiled, as if she was proud at her attempt to ditch.

"Still you shouldn't be here, what if you get caught?" Hwang questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Then I get to come in detention too!" The girl giggled.

"Go!" Talim whispered. "Someone's coming. "Meet us outside by the steps okay?"

"Sure, Bye!" Cassandra closed the door as soon as the head, marched into the door with another armful of work that had to be completed.

"You…" He pointed at Talim. "…take these to Math 8." He pushed the girl outside of the door and harshly shut it in her face. "Okay now I need the rest of you to type up these forms and take lesson checks. By the time this lesson finishes I want all of this done! Now get to work, I'll teach you not to be late again." He snarled and slammed the door.

"I'm surprised that door is still there." Talim pouted. The group screamed at Talim's presence, how had she delivered those forms so quickly? Math 8 was on the other side of school grounds.

"So what do we do?" Mi-Na looked round the group and stopped when she reached Yun-Seong. She walked over to the computer he was at and pulled the plug out, before hitting him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Mi-Na!" He winced. Mi-Na fumed.

"Are you trying to get us another detention? Playing on games when your meant to be working? I mean that guy means business, so get it done!" She went over to her computer and typed faster than all of them put together. The group stared in awe as she had wrote almost a hundred words in one minute.

"How do you do that?" Talim gazed at the keyboard thinking it was some kind of illusion.

"How did you deliver those files and forms to Math 8, so quickly?" Mi-Na turned in her chair to stare at the girl.

"I just ran." Talim shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if you run like that then you should be on the athletics team." Killik and the others laughed, even Talim giggled.

"I guess I should, I'll go to the 'auditions' for it next semester." Talim stated before booting up her computer and beginning to type.

Hwang and Xianghua returned from the lesson checks and began to join the rest in typing out forms and correcting their mistakes.

________________________

"Hmmm everything seems to be finished… you may leave." The head teacher pushed a button under his desk and like out of a James Bond film a huge hidden doorway appeared which lead out onto the school courtyard.

"Have a nice day!" Smiled the woman that suddenly appeared scaring Talim.

The group watched as smoke appeared and the door closed slowly.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out." Hwang stared.

"Agreed." They chorused.

The bell rang and out poured hundreds of students. The group noticed every pupil stare at them. Cassandra finally reached them and they headed to the park.

"Oh, man it's too hot!!!!" Xianghua cried. Hiding under her umbrella.

"Well maybe if you didn't get a see-through one, it would be better…" Mi-Na sighed.

______________________

It seemed like forever until they reached the park. There school comrades were there, everyone, the cheerleaders, the jocks and even the geeky kids who weren't allergic to sunlight.

"Great." Talim sat down watching as everyone stared at them.

"Try and look a little less noticeable, people wont stare as much then." Cassie slumped down next to Talim and the two opened a big bottle of water, Xianghua pulled a Frisbee out of her bag and threw her umbrella next to it. After a gulp of water she Killik, Hwang, Yun-Seong and Mi-Na began to play some game that looked like it was based off American Football, but with a Frisbee. Cassandra and Talim watched intently trying to pick up the rules of the game. Neither of them were into football that much.

"What are you doing?" A blonde cheerleader sauntered up to Xianghua who was covered in grass and had mud on her cheek and legs.

"Excuse Me, What?" Xianghua stood upright.

"I mean c'mon what a nerd playing in the mud, how dishevelled." the girls either side of her laughed.

Mi-Na and Cassandra stepped in front of Xianghua.

"Y'know maybe you ought to know what that means before you say it." Mi- Na's eyes focused on the jocks that were approaching them.

"Hi pretty girls." The boys joked before knocking Cassandra onto the ground.

Two of the others grabbed Mi-Na and Xianghua. They wrestled them to the floor. By then Kilik, Hwang and Yun Sung noticed them and ran over. One more of the jocks grabbed Talim as she tried to escape but he caught her and pusher against a tree making her head spill blood which flowed from the huge gash in her head to the grass below.

"Hey get away from them!" Yun Seong punched the one that had Talim knocking him to the floor. He was surprised at his own strength, he had never fought before, and here he was knocking down jocks with one punch. He grabbed Talim as she fainted and called the police and the ambulance.

Kilik and Hwang were fighting the rest of the jocks as Xianghua and Cassandra ran over to Talim.

Yun-Seong came to help and then they roped all of them together. When the police arrived however they didn't believe the story, but the ambulance did take Talim to the Hospital. The police said to let the jocks go and to leave the park.

When the police left, the jock's began to laugh, and boast. Yun-Seong stepped forward, but the others stopped him. They headed out of the park and wondered what just happened.

"Those were definitely the traditional jocks, but how comes I was able to knock one of them down so easily?" Yun-Seong pondered before hearing his cell phone vibrate in his trouser pocket. It was Cassandra, they were keeping Talim in overnight but by tomorrow they would escort her to school if she wanted to go, and knowing Talim she'll go. Yun-Seong laughed, she was right Talim would no doubt be at school with the rest of them tomorrow. After saying their goodbyes, the group split. Yun-Seong collapsed from tiredness onto his bed. He fell asleep soundly considering what had happened today, it surprised him. But It wasn't waking up which would lead to his panic, no it was staying asleep…

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Well what did you all think? Sorry about the cliff-hanger but, the next chapter will be up very very soon. It's almost ¾ finished now. Sorry again if this chapter was a little short. Please Review your opinions could make all the difference.**

**Thank You. XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Once again I don't own the characters of soul calibur they are the rightful property of Namco. But however I do own Abigail and Megan.**

**Well Hope You Enjoy Chapter 2! Thank You To Those who have taken the time to read this. It may not be a lot but just knowing people are enjoying this is giving me the drive to write more chapters. Well Enjoy!**

Previously On Soul High School…

After saying their goodbyes, the group split. Yun-Seong collapsed from tiredness onto his bed. He fell asleep soundly considering what had happened today, it surprised him. But It wasn't waking up which would lead to his panic, no it was staying asleep…

_________________________

_He walked a long narrow path. He was in a forest, the thick undergrowth seemed to continue on forever. He heard a voice far in the distance, yet his mouth couldn't reply like it was stuck. He broke into a jog, he recognised the voice, but without replying he was unable to locate where the echoing cry's were coming from._

"_I've finally found you…" A woman, who sounded strangely familiar was behind him. As he turned a sharp dagger was placed at his throat._

"_Now, you have a choice, should I kill you…" The woman circled around Yun Seong dragging the blade softly across his delicate skin. "…or should I kill you?" The woman turned her back to the man and plunged the blade into his heart._

____________________________

Yun Seong, sat bolt upright. His hand instinctively moved to the place the woman had 'stabbed' him, It was warm… a small spot of blood was there. He spotted something fluttering in the trees, it was a note. He read it aloud.

_Dear Yun Seong,_

_Maybe Next Time…._

_Lots Of Love._

"Lot's of Love?" Yun Seong was baffled.

"Oohhh, secret love notes, who from?" Mi-Na she had to overhear everything. She began to grab for the note, and Yun Seong fought back, much to his immediate regret. Regardless, Mi-Na was a better 'fighter' and she read the note.

"Hahaha! Wait till I show Hwang!" Mi-Na rushed out the door.

"Mi-Na! No!" Yun Seong followed chase but got the door slammed into his face effectively knocking him back onto his bed.

A few seconds later Yun-Seong heard a roar of laughter coming from Hwang's room. _He is gonna pay for that!_

Hwang came in the room.

"C'mon lurverboooooyyy. Time to go to school." He laughed before playfully punching Yun-Seong in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me? Your first girlfriend awwwwww."

"Get the hell out of my room Hwang, I don't know who the note is off, it was just there!" Yun Seong stormed into the bathroom, this was gonna be one of those days.

___________________________

"So the note said 'Maybe next time, lots of love…'" Her Xianghua and Killik burst into laughter. Yun Seong grumbled.

"Whats wrong?" Talim skipped to match Yun-Seong's pace.

"No one listens to me… it's like I don't exist unless they're laughing at me!" He kicked a piece of rubble onto the road and sighed.

A warm gentle breeze blew past the group, but for some reason, Talim shivered.

'_Something really isn't right…'_

As if to bring their impending doom a thunder cloud was building up above the rural town.

"Oh no! I hope that isn't rain." Xianghua pointed above to the black clouds.

"Well at least you have your umbrella!" Mi-Na joked.

"It looks like thunder to me…" Talim stared into space stopping the whole group, who turned to look at her.

"Oh c'mon you know as well as anyone we haven't had a decent thunderstorm for at least 4 years now." Hwang carried on walking picking up the pace, Talim sighed, he was right the last 'storm' was over 4 years ago, she was 12 and her and Xianghua were walking down the street.

_______________________

"_Whats that noise?" Xianghua stopped alert to the small rumble that had just occurred._

_Boom…_

_The thunder shook the trees slightly and the girls ran away from the loud noise._

_They turned into a alleyway and hid, a girl with dark brown hair signalled the girls to come and hide in this cardboard box._

"_What are you doing out in that storm?" Mi-Na screamed. But the Yun Seong caught Talim's attention. He was scared, but he didn't turn to stare at the two, no his gaze was fixed to the floor._

"_Yun Seong! !" The girl hit him on his wrist to get his attention._

"_But Mi-Na, we could get hit at any minute!" The boy cried. At that precise moment a huge flash came just outside of the box and then a loud rumble of thunder. Mi-Na looked outside, the ground was charred where minutes ago Talim and Xianghua had been sitting._

_Talim ran out into the rain she had to get home._

"_Talim! Talim…."_

___________________________

"Talim! Come on wake up!" Xianghua and Yun Seong crowded round the girl. They were at the school, she had collapsed when we had continued to walk.

"Hmmm…wha?" Talim groggily sat up, but her eyes immediately flashed to the window, walking there she gazed out.

"You were right-" Killik came to stand next to her. "-It is a thunderstorm."

Just then the ground violently shook. Everyone screamed.

"Earthquake…" Talim whispered, frozen to the spot. Immediately everything went in slow motion, they raced under the tables, but Yun Seong was trapped, his slow reaction time meant that he was holding onto the teacher's desk for dear life.

"Yun-Seong!" Talim raced out and held onto his arm she gripped the table with all of her might as the ceiling tiles came crashing down. Filing cabinets were flying everywhere. The windows finally gave in and the shards of glass flew everywhere. Talim heard a large crack and looked towards the floor.

Yun Seong followed her gaze and saw the giant crack beneath them. The outer wall collapsed and the ground beneath their feet lurched under the pressure. Then without warning the floor snapped between them and the plummeted into the classroom below.

"It's still going!" Mi-Na cried, the earthquake had been like this for over a minute now.

The support swayed to one side and the buildings began to topple around them, then, it stopped… just like that.

People were lying everywhere, most of them, sadly, were dead. There teacher had fell off the side of the building when the outer wall had fell, and only them and a few others had made it.

"Talim!" Xianghua and Killik rushed to the gap, followed by Hwang, and then an injured Mi-Na.

Yun Seong climbed out of the gap with an unconscious Talim in his arms. Tears filled in his eyes, they threatened to spill, but then as if by a miracle the young girl moved and fluttered her eyes open.

The group sighed in relief as they realised none of them had been seriously injured.

Mi-Na had a broken leg, but nothing serious, Hwang had a cut on his forehead made by a filing cabinet which smashed to pieces near him.

Talim broke a rib and had cut's and bruises to most of her body. Yun Seong had a broken wrist a sprained ankle, and broke two ribs. Killik and Xianghua had minor scratches and grazes, but remained mostly unscathed.

Talim crawled over to the side of the building with no wall, she looked out across the small city which had been totally destroyed. People's cry's could be heard for miles and soon police and news teams would be arriving. Smoke clouds made the dull sky turn jet black and for a second Talim thought she saw a streak of red, flash through the middle.

She began to cry, what had happened? It was just a normal day! Why?

She curled up into a ball in the floor and sobbed silently. Xianghua and Mi-Na went to comfort her whilst the others went to look for survivors.

The girls tried to calm Talim down and they sat her on a table, that support could crumble at any minute.

"Talim, it's not your fault!" Mi-Na wiped her eyes.

"But all those people…" Her cry's became inaudible, and the tears soon ceased.

Hwang came in the room with two girls. One had short brown hair tied into two ponytails with little beads in them, she had fainted but her pulse was still strong. The other girl had extremely long pale blonde hair, with streaks of brown and red in it.

"This is Abigail-" Killik pointed to the girl with blonde hair. "-and this is her half-sister Megan." He pointed to the unconscious brunette.

Then Megan woke up she crawled to her feet and whispered "It's coming! It's coming back!" She became hysterical, and then disaster struck.

Another huge tremor shook the already unstable building.

Talim began to cry "It's another one!" She fell to the floor and curled back up into a ball. Frantically Mi-Na and Xianghua dragged her under the table. Another few inches off the side of the building fell, and bricks and dried cement were flying everywhere. The building once again began to sway, the pure force of the quake was moving all of the things that weren't attached to the floor off the side of the building. Killik grabbed a table and pushed it over him, Hwang and the two girls, who were screaming bloody murder. Hwang's hand was shielding his eyes from the flying nails and other debris that surrounded them.

The trembling stopped. This was much quicker than the last but now the building had a very unsafe curve to it. The top of the building was bending forward. No one dared move in case it toppled and they all fell to the floor below.

"Your still alive? Oh, well lets leave them be!" A woman dressed in a cloak threw a dagger at Yun Seong. It missed his head by inches, and the note attached read this,

_Kiss, Kiss, I'll make it better,_

_Just wait and see what I'll have in store,_

_For you and your little friends. _

_Lots Of Love._

"Yun Seong? You didn't tell me your girlfriend was a PSYCOTIC KILLER MANIAC WHO HAS THE ABILITY TO SENSE EARTHQUAKES!" Hwang's voice echoed as the building made a groaning noise as if it couldn't stay there for long.

"Shut Up!" Killik whispered.

"Yeah and she's not my girlfriend!" Yun -Seong argued. Who was she? Did she cause this?

Everyone gasped as the building lurched forward one time to many…

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Ahh I'm so evil sometimes, but what will happen next?**

**Well please Review. I might write faster then ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone. My new goal is this to upload a new chapter everyday ^^. **

**Well hope you enjoy. Once again I don't own any of the Soul Calibur Characters, they are the property of Namco. But however I do own Abigail and Megan, so thank you and enjoy!**

Previously on Soul High School (montage time folks XD):

_Dear Yun Seong,_

_Maybe Next Time…._

_Lots Of Love._

Talim shivered.

'_Something really isn't right…'_

_-_

"Oh no! I hope that isn't rain." Xianghua pointed above to the black clouds.

"It looks like thunder to me…" Talim stared into space stopping the whole group,

-

"You were right-" "-It is a thunderstorm."

-

"Earthquake…" Talim whispered, frozen to the spot.

-

Another huge tremor shook the already unstable building. "It's another one!"

Another few inches off the side of the building fell, and bricks and dried cement were flying everywhere. The building once again began to sway.

-

The trembling stopped. This was much quicker than the last but now the building had a very unsafe curve to it.

-

_Kiss, Kiss, I'll make it better,_

_Just wait and see what I'll have in store,_

_For you and your little friends. _

_Lots Of Love._

"Yun Seong? You didn't tell me your girlfriend was a PSYCOTIC KILLER MANIAC WHO HAS THE ABILITY TO SENSE EARTHQUAKES!"

-

Everyone gasped as the building lurched forward one time to many…

__________________________

The building swayed, and below police were baffled.

Then disaster struck, Mi-Na let go of the table and slid down the slanted room. She hung onto the metal framework and pipes as hard as she could, but the pipes had burst and all of the schools water supply was dripping onto her head and more importantly her hands, she began to feel her fingers slipping. Giving up trying to make her own way back up, she kicked her legs and screamed for help.

Knowing no one in the building could help her she shouted as loud as she could, and tried to get the attention of the Police officers, below. It worked and they sent up a helicopter.

Yun-Seong and Talim were hanging off the harness being airlifted away from the site, when another huge aftershock tremor shook, the building gave way and it split in two and fell. The frantic citizens were just to slow. Talim turned away as the chunk of building hit the ground.

"No!" Xianghua screamed jumping out of the side of the chopper. Killik reacted and grabbed her ankle. He was now holding onto the side of the helicopter and he was also holding onto Xianghua, who was reaching out and crying for her parents. A wave of guilt washed over Killik.

_Her parent's were down there…_

With the help of the crew all of the alive students were taken to safety. The hospital had crumbled under the extreme conditions, and most of their houses were destroyed.

__________________________

"Great where do we go now?" Mi-Na had just walked past her Yun-Seong and Hwang's house, all that was left was a wall and a bathtub.

"We need to have a inventory discussion." Hwang stated, trying his best to calm the frazzled Teens.

"Well you have a bathtub, and in a pinch Xianghua could go to the orphanage. Wow the inventory's discussion went in a flash didn't it?" Yun-Seong grumbled. Xianghua burst into tears at his remark.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She sobbed. "Killik, why didn't you let me just fall?" She looked at him. Fresh tear tracks marked her normally happy face.

Killik opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He carried on walking silently.

_Why did I stop her… well because I love her as a friend. Of course._

He turned, "I stopped you because, I love you-" he began. Xianghua squeezed him "I love you too!"

He sighed closing his eyes. "I stopped you because, I Love You as a friend…" Xianghua retreated having heard the end of his sentence.

"Oh." She let fresh tears fall from her eyes. "Of Course, no one could love me in any other way…" She ran ahead.

"Smooth…" Killik put his head in his hands.

Cassandra ran to join the group. "Oh you're all okay!" Cassandra said she had been on the 2nd floor when the quake hit, she thought no one up there would have survived.

___________________________

Xianghua, stopped and sat in the middle of the street, why had she jumped to unrealistic conclusions.

"Xianghua, please were sorry, about your parents, and Killik is really sorry for misleading you." Talim hugged her friend.

"Yeah, but that's exactly it! I feel like such a fool! I haven't got my parents anymore, and it's clear the person I love, doesn't love me back, so who loves me?" Xianghua began to cry at her own words.

"We all do!"

Xianghua smiled. She was right.

"My grandparents said if anything ever went wrong, I could come and live with them. I can bring you guys as well. We will have a place to live, and a place to go to school." Talim told the group. "But we must move."

_____________________________

Over the next few day's the group used various methods of transport to arrive at Talim's grandparents house.

They approached it. It was pale blue and had 5 butterfly sculptures attached to the front wall. The door was bright yellow and wide open, with an orange bead curtain hanging. The aroma of food meant that the group wasted no time In approaching.

A plump middle aged woman, walked past the door. She had slightly darker skin than Talim and was wearing a pink dress with lots of chunky green jewellery.

"Talim! Thank goodness! Your Alive! It said on the news about an earthquake!" The woman hugged Talim with all of her might.

"It's a miracle!" Another woman around her mid-thirties, ran over to the girl.

"Mom!" Talim ran to meet her mother. She told her daughter about the marriage ceremony that was about to take place.

"You're father will be so glad to see you! How are you still alive? They said that it took the record of the highest earthquake ever recorded!" Her mother squeezed her by the shoulders and pulled her into another bone-crushingly tight hug.

"Uh, Mom I wouldn't have survived, if it wasn't for him-" Talim paused, and turned to point at Yun-Seong. "After the first earthquake, he pulled me out of the rubble and brought me to a more stable place." Then she turned to Mi-Na and Xianghua, "And these lovely girls, helped me when the second one struck. In fact if it wasn't for all of them I wouldn't be here…" Talim was cut off by another bone-crushing hug. This time it was a boy.

"Hey, beautiful!" The boy playfully fiddled with Talim's ponytails.

"Hello, Marco." Talim smiled politely but broke out of the boy's grasp.

"What, didn't you miss me?". He joked. She walked over to the group, Marco followed her. When she stopped next to Killik, Yun-Seong and Hwang, who all looked at her questioningly, Marco receded very rapidly, noticing the strength and power of them.

"Who was that guy?" Yun-Seong smirked, "Your boyfriend?" He laughed.

"Not funny! My parent's wanted me to marry him before I left, but I told them I wanted to do some soul-searching first. That's the only reason they let me leave. They said unless I had an appropriate suitor, I would marry him." Talim sighed.

"Hey you guy's! Were playing volleyball down on the beach, to distract Xianghua from her parents. D'you wanna join us?" Mina wore an outfit which was a dress of see through material with shorts and a red tank top underneath.

They all agreed and soon the group was playing volleyball, with the local champions.

_______________________________

Someone lurked in the shadows.

"Hmm it takes a lot to kill these ones doesn't it?"

"Indeed…"

"We strike tomorrow." And with that the three figures left.

_______________________________

**Well here's Chapter 3. Sorry that it's a little shorter than the previous chapter. The next one will be much longer. At last I didn't leave it on a cliff-hanger. ^^ Oh well. Please Review, because no one's reviewing ****L you don't want to make me sad do you?**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, Chapter 4, still no reviews… oh well enjoy this chapter, no montages this time.**

**I do not own the Soul Calibur Characters, but I do own Abigail and Megan, (who we haven't seen in a while…) enjoy, and please review, any feedback would be really appreciated, Thanks!**

Previously On Soul High School:

Someone lurked in the shadows.

"Hmm it takes a lot to kill these ones doesn't't it?"

"Indeed…"

"We strike tomorrow." And with that the three figures left.

________________________________________

The next day, the group had a huge breakfast and then they went down to the beach to go and catch some fish. There was a huge celebration coming up, a wedding was taking place in a few days time, and the group offered to do whatever they could to help out.

The wedding was of a local girl, whom Talim had grown up with. She was only 16, yet she was the last of Talim's friends to get married. She had long thigh length black hair, her childlike eyes were a royal blue colour, and her huge smile meant that in a 3 mile radius, everyone was happy. Her optimistic outlook on life, was what made Talim decide to go and live a different life for a while.

"Hello, kumusta po kayo?" The girl asked. Talim replied instantly and the two began to have a full conversation, in a language, no one else in the group understood.

"Well I'm going swimming. Coming?" Xianghua offered. Nearly all of the group, jumped at the offer, except for Yun-Seong.

"C'mon! Have some fun!" Hwang picked him up and dragged him over to the sea, where he threw him in. "See! That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I'm gonna kill you Hwang!"

At this point Hwang ran back to where Talim was, "Talim! Help me!" He laughed.

Yun Seong charged at the boy but he ducked behind Talim's friend, and so Yun-Seong flew right into Talim, and fell in a mud puddle.

"Ahhhh! Get off of me!" Talim was covered in mud and sand and Yun-Seong was crushing her. Hwang was on the floor laughing, when Yun-Seong picked him up by his neck and flung him in the mud puddle, soaking Talim again.

"Ahhhh! I'm soaked! You two are so dead!" Talim stood up only to slip again.

Her mother came to investigate, what all of the fuss was about and she decided not to get involved. Marco however, was a different matter.

"What have you done to my Talim?"

"Get off me Marco! I'm not _your_ Talim!"

"Well whose Talim are you then?" Her father, had been told of the events, and had come to see if they were true.

_Oh no…_

Whatever she said would land her in hot water. If she said she belonged to no one then her father would think she was lying. But she didn't belong to anyone, at all. A sickly feeling built up in her stomach.

"You guys, you just missed the most awesome-" Mi-Na stopped when she saw the state of them, and Talim standing there looking extremely sick.

"I'll give you till the end of the day to tell me." And with that her father and Marco walked away.

Talim instantly started crying.

"I thought he would have forgot about our little deal." Talim was leaning on a tree with her four friends standing around her.

" He said, I could find my own partner in marriage until I turned 17 then he would make me marry…Marco…" She shuddered. She hated everything about Marco, he was so sleazy.

"We were always forced to be together when we were younger, he fell in love with me, but I always have hated him. There was just something about him I didn't like."

"C'mon lets go to the beach, get your mind off things." Mi-Na pulled the girl up and lead her to the beach. Yun-Seong and Hwang just stood there.

Finally Yun-Seong broke the silence and whispered.

"You are so dead…" The two ran after the girls and had a mock fight on the beach, which got the attention of nearly all of the girls on the beach. Except for Mi-Na, Talim, and Xianghua. Who were playing volleyball with Killik.

"Man this is so unfair. Three against one?" Killik sighed, he had no chance. Xianghua was a extremely awesome volleyball player, and once she and Mi-Na had won the local tournament.

Talim crouched in the background, she hated volleyball, she only agreed to play because… in fact she didn't even recall agreeing to play.

Suddenly they heard a scream and all of the girls that had crowded around the two took several steps back. A cloaked figure was standing in Yun-Seong's back, Hwang was being pinned to the ground by two more cloaked figures.

"Oh no!" The four sprinted as fast as they could to the two. Talim got there first and she was knocked back almost to the place where they had been playing volleyball.

Mi-Na knew something wasn't right . She grabbed a plank of debris from the many ships that had sunk on the coast, and with all of her upper body strength she smashed it down onto the hooded assailant's head. It felt no pain. It grabbed the plank of wood and smashed it over Mi-Na.

Killik and Xianghua held back, they knew those things could kill them in one swoop.

Something shiny caught Xianghua's eye. It was the machete, that they use to collect things from up in the trees. Acting on adrenaline more than hand-eye coordination, she plunged the blade right, through the… cloak? The figure had removed it at the last second.

It was a girl, only 15 at most. She scared Xianghua with her messy make up, and her mismatched pigtails. But what scared both Xianghua and Killik more was the fact than when she whistled a huge ring blade appeared out of nowhere and flew to her hands. Jumping off Yun-Seong she charged at Xianghua.

She swung the blade but somehow Xianghua dodged the attack, the girl spun around and countered a blind slash from Xianghua.

" Oh great I wish I'd took fencing classes, when I had the chance!" Xianghua ran as fast as she could but the girl kept up effortlessly, like she was gliding over the sand. Xianghua ducked and dodged as the girl frantically and aimlessly attacked, but then Xianghua had an idea. She stopped suddenly confusing the girl and sending her flying into a tree. One down…

Xianghua turned her head, to see Yun-Seong, Killik, Mi-Na, Hwang and Talim all fighting off the other assassin's.

"Retreat! NOW!" The girl, ran up to them all faster than lightning, and glared at Xianghua.

"But Tira, we could-"One of them began.

"NOW!" The girl- whose name was apparently Tira- ran off with the two figure's effortlessly running beside her in seconds.

"We have trouble…" Yun-Seong declared.

____________________

The group were resting in their little cottage off the side of Talim's house.

They were all shocked from the event's of that day.

"Who were they?" Xianghua glanced out the window.

"I don't know, but they weren't your average Joe's. Did you see how fast they could run, and how strong they were?" Hwang cringed, it could have ended differently, if it weren't for Xianghua.

"Yes Hwang, thank you, I did!" Xianghua replied sarcastically. She looked at her torn clothes, how had she survived, all those attacks, all of the things that could have happened to her , but didn't…

"A storm is coming…" The group turned to look at Talim, her eye's were glassed over and she had a blank expression on her face.

Hwang looked outside the window and saw a huge flash of lightning. "Not another earthquake is it?"

"No, It's…. It's that!" She broke out of her trance and pointed to the sky over the sea in the distance.

A tornado was forming and it was massive.

"It looks like an F5! We have to warn people!" Talim ran for the door but her parents slammed it shut, they had escaped when they had saw the impending danger and came to the small cottage.

"There is no escape, all of the roads are destroyed by floods, the wind from the tornado, caused huge waves and now trying to escape is impossible."

Realization dawned on the group.

"It's them.." They chorused, staring.

The tornado was almost touching ground and it was bigger than the whole village.

Mi-Na knelt top the floor and rolled under the bed.

"That won't help… this is an F5 for sure." Mi-Na rolled back out.

"Thanks that's really comforting."

She looked out of the window. The sky was pure black, and even the lightning was shadowed, they heard a loud bang, and as they all turned to look, it was a piece of hail almost as big as a large rock.

"Hailstones…"

"More like hail rocks!"

They frantically tried to find something to hide under, the beds and the tables were the best options for the group, as they ducked and dived, pieces of hail were flying everywhere, and each piece seemed bigger than the last.

Then came the rain it was torrential and it wasn't too long before the room was beginning to flood, Talim took a glance out of a hole in the wall made by a piece of hail. The tornado had to be at least a mile away, yet this was beyond anything anyone could imagine. The wind was flying in and made the most horrible sound through several gaps in the structure. It sounded like they were screaming.

"How do they do this?" Xianghua was shouting over the noises of several things.

"This is stronger… than an F5, because that earthquake they caused, it smashed the record for the most powerful earthquake ever recorded, and if they are gonna be like that then they aren't gonna let the record for an F5 stop them…" Talim was unaware of the tears that flowed down her cheeks, she was really scared, how could any of them survive this? It was nearly killing them already…

She had her back to the wall as she contemplated why the people were targeting them…

She glanced outside and saw the most frightening thing she had ever seen in her life.

**Well that's it for Chapter 4. Yet another cliff-hanger, but it felt like I was gonna jeep on writing forever if I didn't. Chapter 5 is almost finished so yep, wait and see what Talim found so scary and will the group survive the killer tornado??? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Okay so this is Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy and please Review.**

**Thanks. ****J**

Previously on Soul High School:

It was nearly killing them already

She had her back to the wall as she contemplated why the people were targeting them…

She glanced outside and saw the most frightening thing she had ever seen in her life.

**_______________________**

Talim froze. "Um, I don't wanna scare you guy's but um, there's someone out there…. There bleeding… a lot. They have cut's everywhere!"

She ran out of the door way, her parent's and her friends tried to stop her, but she carried on.

"Um, excuse me… do you want to come in here that thing is really really close…" Talim gulped as she took in the tornado only roughly half a mile away.

"Please we can get you cleaned up and treat those wounds. Sir? Sir?" Talim shook the man, but he turned his head, part of his skull had come off and his brain was clearly visible, his eyes were pure white and his skin had huge chunks missing.

Talim gagged, then it hit her.

Slowly she backed away and then as the 'man' got up she sprinted back into the cottage.

"It was a…zombie!" She stuttered.

The group snickered, always leave it up to Talim to make them laugh.

"I am not joking it was an actual zombie!" A banging came from the other side of the door, she leant against it, but then the local wood gave way and the door flew over to the other side of the room.

The group screamed as Talim's father pulled out a magnum, and shot the zombie through the brain, effectively killing it.

"Where in the blue hell did you get that from!?!" Talim's mother glared at Sanput (Talim's father).

"I've had it for a while to protect us from, burglars and muggers."

"Here! Where would there be burglars and muggers here?"

"Well there was a zombie wasn't there?"

"A that was no zombie that was a-"

There argument died into the background as they looked towards the window. The tornado was only a few minutes away and it gave no signs of stopping. Crash!

"The hails back!" Talim shouted diving under the bed. Sanput's magnum flew out of his hand as he hurried his wife into hiding under a sturdy table.

Talim grabbed the magnum, but no one else seemed to notice. The wind speed increased dramatically, as the tornado reached the small deck in front of them.

It lasted no longer than half a second, then the table was torn into a million different pieces.

"It's us next…" Xianghua closed her eyes and relived all of those happy memories.

Then the tornado hit…

There was utter chaos Talim ran over and the young adults grouped together, Talim motioned for her parent's to come but it was too late they were thrown into the funnel along with the zombie. The teens held onto the steel pipes that made the foundations of the cottage, although the to was made of leaves the bottom half was made of stone and the proper foundations were dug deep underground. They held on, but then the combined weight of all of them meant that the pipes were coming out, the noises echoed as they glanced up. In the rest of the tornado it was harmony the sun was clearly visible in the clear blue sky and everything was normal, like it was twenty minutes ago.

"It's beautiful!" Talim shouted one of her hands slipping. She screamed, her body felt like it were being torn in two.

Crack!

Then the teens fell to the floor as the bar gave way. They opened their eyes, they looked up as the black cloud remerged with the sky they slowly stood up and looked at the utter destruction that surrounded them. Nothing could be seen for miles, the sand was soggy and waterlogged, and also dusted across everything.

The sky was blue and the sun reappeared after the clouds dissolved as quickly as they came.

"Talim! You survived!" Talim's grandmother, appeared out of some rubble with of all people Marco.

"Grandmother!" Talim hugged her, and she began to cry, "mom and dad, they…"

"It's okay honey, it's all over now." She took Talim and the others to a safe house which was just past where the tornado had started. People's bodies littered the streets… and then someone moved.

It moaned before slowly standing up.

"Zombie!" Talim shouted noticing this one and the similarities to the other one. Grabbing her fathers magnum from inside her Jacket pocket, she aimed and fired, two shots, to the chest. The zombie collapsed, and the group led by Talim, ran the rest of the way.

"Something's really wrong!" Killik headed through the doors of the safe 'house' but it was more of a room. Made of pure steel, nothing could get in here.

"We should check for survivors." Talim shouted from the doorway.

"Good idea." Her Mi-Na and Killik, Headed out of the door.

Killik you go that way. And me and Talim will go this way.

Mi-Na nudged Talim in the other direction, before saying swiftly, "If anything attacks you, run to us. Okay?"

"Oh so you're positive it's gonna be one of those things then?" Killik accused.

"Of course not, just be careful." Mi-Na ran and Talim followed.

__________________________________

Xianghua was asleep, and Yun-Seong and Hwang were discussing the past with Talim's grandmother.

Marco was sat at the doorway, listening for the group's return.

"I remember when Talim was a little girl. So cute, and very naïve." Her grandmother smiled.

"She still is!" Hwang laughed. "Yun-Seong, whats up?"

"I'm just a little worried. That's all…" He was sat crossed legged, leaning against the wall, he was thinking about letting the dream of sleep pass over him, but he resisted the urge to sleep, he wanted to know that Talim, Mi-Na and Killik were safe.

__________________________________

"Find anything?" Killik asked the girls.

"No, not a single survivor." Talim sighed, what a disaster.

"We better head back."

"Killik!" Mi-Na pointed. As Killik turned around a zombie lunged at him Talim sidestepped in front of him and shot it.

"Phew that was close…"

"Lets get back!" Talim said before running back to the safe house.

_________________________________

"So how did you learn to fight like that?" Xianghua was now awake and was being rigorously questioned about her little scene with Tira.

"Fight like what?"

"Y'know all of the sword fighting, and, ducking, and sidestepping." He motioned with his arms.

"I don't know, I was just taking wild slashes and trying not to stay still. I've never fought like that in my life." She still seemed puzzled by the fact that everyone had told her that she had been fighting like a professional and that it almost looked as if she was dancing.

"You must be one of the chosen ones." Talim's grandmother stood up to welcome the three brave one's back.

"What, chosen ones?" Xianghua was puzzled.

"Never mind…" She went and locked the door, and then she began to roast some boar that they found on the way here.

"Talk about random…"

_________________________________

Little did they know that staying in that room would cost them their lives…

**Well, I know zombie's are a bit random but I just felt that the story wasn't random enough, so yeah. That and I was playing Resident Evil at the time XD.**

**Well Please Review, Thanks XX.**


End file.
